Traditionally, anti-wear components of lubricating compositions comprise acidic organophosphates salted with amines and/or metal ions. These components provide good anti-wear protection but other performance attributes can suffer including poor seal durability, reduced oxidative stability, and inadequate corrosion inhibition. Phosphorus- and sulfur-containing compounds are understood to be essential in lubricating fluids to protect surfaces from wear as a result of the extreme pressures encountered by the surfaces. As a result, these fluids have traditionally been harmful to seals (dynamic and static) and yellow metals. In addition, there is increasing pressure from regulatory agencies to remove amines and metal ions from lubricating fluids to decrease the environmental impact of such components. Due to these increasing environmental concerns, the presence of amines and metal ions in antiwear additives is becoming less desirable. Accordingly, there is a need to develop novel antiwear compounds contain little or no amines or metal ions.